The Three Musketeers
by SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: Three normal college students are ready to kick off the summer with a movie and T.V. marathon. But, when characters thought to be fictional start appearing in their house, they may have to rethink their summer plans. This story will be posted under the Lord of the Rings category because you can't do more than one
1. Chapter 1

The Three Musketeers

By: Saphira

Summery: Three normal college students are going to have a summer movie/T.V. marathon of all their favorites. What they did not expect to happen was the Fellowship to appear and then everyone else from their favorite movies and T.V. shows. What will the three known as the three musketeers do when their home is over run by characters thought to be fictional? This story will be under the Lord of the Rings category because you can't do more than one crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters they all belong to their respected makers. Wish I did. I do own Saphira and Evenstar. Although I only own their characters not their names.

*_Hello again! My second attempt at fanfiction! Yay! Read and Review!_

_"Good stories deserve a little embellishment." ~J.R.R. Tolkien_

_Hannon Le!_

Prologue

They were known as the three musketeers around the neighbor hood and the walking encyclopedias of anything interesting at school. Particularly the Lord of the Rings, but they had a lot of interesting and weird facts about other movies and books. Abbey was known as the movie nerd, anything you want to know about a certain movie, she had it. Lily was known as the book nerd, anything and everything about certain books, she had it. Avery had pretty much anything else weird or interesting. They were all in college and attended New Zealand University in… you guessed it…. New Zealand.

It was summer and they had decided to kick off the summer with a movie/T.V. marathon of all of their favorites, The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, Narnia, Pirates, Inheritance Cycle, Harry Potter, Avengers, Sherlock, Doctor Who, and Merlin. The three were excited and so the day after college got out, the three sat down at midnight and watched all the Tolkien movies….. straight through.

_Three rings for the Elven Kings under the sky….._

"I'm exhausted," said Avery stifling a yawn. "Yeah, I don't think caffeine will keep me up anymore," responded Lily. "Agreed," said Abbey turning off the Blu-ray player.

"What are we watching next?"

"Narnia I think," said Lily. "Unless you want something different."

"No, Narnia's fine. How 'bout you Ave?"

"Sounds good to me, but can we go to sleep? I'm extremely tired and can barely keep my eyes open." Responded Avery. The other two nodded and all three went to bed never noticing that their DVD cases had stared glowing.

_Seven for the Dwarf lords in their halls of stone..._

Abbey woke up to the sound of murmuring outside her door. 'Ug, really you two? Why pull a prank now?' Abbey suddenly sat up with a thought, 'Avery and Lily never wake up at..' she looked at her bedside to see that the time was 4:00 a.m.,'well they certainly would never wake up this early even if they had slept through a whole day.' She frowned. Then who was outside her door? She got up as quietly as possibly and grabbed her sword. She and the other two had taken lessons in certain weapons that they had felt drawn to. She had taken lessons with a sword and had named her own Anduril. Avery had surprisingly taken lessons with an axe and Lily had taken on two weapons, the bow and twin long knives. Taking on those two weapons simply completed her Elven look; long blonde hair constantly up in braids and piercing blue eyes.

Abbey took Anduril out of its sheath and walked toward the door. She took a deep breath and then opened the door and raised Anduril in front of her. Abbey gasped in shock at what or really _who_ stood in the hallway.

There were ten in all, nine men and one female. One looked old, held a staff, and was dressed in gray. The two people standing in front of him were human. One had long shoulder length black hair, silver-grey eyes, and was holding a sword that was pointed at her. The other had long shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and, like the first, had a sword pointed at her. There were also five short men. One had red hair complete with a beard and was holding an axe. Abbey knew that the axe could very well cut her head off if she wasn't careful. The other four short men were shorter than the red-haired one. Three of them had brown curly hair and the other had blond curly hair. They all had brown eyes except for one who had the bluest eyes you would ever see. They all had swords out as well, though they weren't necessarily pointed at her.

The last two looked identical except for the fact that one was male and the other female. They both had extremely long hair, the female's a tad longer than the male's. Abbey didn't quite know how to describe their eyes. They were blue, but so deep and mesmerizing that she really wasn't sure at the color at all. Another thing that was strange about their eyes was the fact that their irises' were ringed with silver. It was so strange that Abbey almost missed the two beings ears.

They were pointed.

The two had two bows with arrows notched and pointed at her. She careful dropped Anduril until it was dangling beside her pointed at the ground. This did little to ease the ten. The old man stepped forward and asked kindly, "Who are you?" Abbey stared at him for a moment then said, "Abbey." She looked at the rest then said, "May I ask how you got in to my house?" The old man smiled slightly then responded, "I'm afraid I'm not sure. We suddenly appeared here."

Abbey nodded then took a deep breath and said, "Well, welcome to New Zealand home to Middle Earth." The ten's reactions were bewilderment and disbelief. "This isn't the Middle Earth you know. It is different." She looked hesitantly at the ten who she now knew as the Fellowship of the Ring. How would they respond if she told them who they were?

The old man opened his mouth probably to tell her who they were, but she beat him to it. "I know who you are." She pointed at the old man, "Your Gandalf, your Aragorn, your Boromir, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and the Mirkwood twins Legolas and Saphira." She pointed at each member in turn. They started at her in shock, all weapons forgotten.

Aragorn was about to say something when there was a shriek from down the hall. Abbey turned toward the sound, sword raised. A blur suddenly rounded the corner and pelted down the hallway only to crash into Abbey, narrowly missing being impaled with the sword. She went down, accidentally bringing the hobbits, who she had been standing next to, down with her. Pippin grabbed onto Aragorn to try to stop him from falling, but the weight was too much for the Ranger and he went down only to drag down with him Legolas and Saphira. Aragorn had grabbed onto his life long friend, but all the people hanging onto the Prince of Mirkwood was a bit much and he went tumbling down dragging down his twin, who brought down Gimli, who, in turn, brought down Boromir.

In the end, nine members of the Fellowship were down on the floor along with Abbey and the blur that Abbey had identified as Avery. Gandalf had calmly stepped out-of-the-way so that he would not get pulled down as well. "Ave what was that for?" Asked Abbey as she slowly sat up. Avery looked her apologetically and said, "Sorry, but the Avengers seem to be in the living room facing off against Lily and a group of Elves."

Abbey stared her. All of a sudden a roar was heard and everyone went pale. "Wh...what was that?" Asked Pippin. Abbey looked at Avery then turned to the Fellowship and said simply, "The Hulk."

_Oooo...cliffhanger. Actually not really. _

_Review please! Saes! _

_*saes~please_


	2. The Avengers and elveshelp!

Sorry for not updating this story sooner, but school got in the way. *sigh* Second chapter! Yay!

There was some confusion last chapter on who Saphira was exactly. No, I did not implant myself into the story. I like to make OC's and I always thought that Legolas needed a sibling, so I made one.

Saphira is Legolas' younger twin sister. End of story. I always thought that having a twin would be cool, so I made them twins.

Hannon Le!

Chapter Two: The Avengers and elves…help!

Abbey ran down the hallway with Avery at her heels and the Fellowship behind. She reached the living room and an odd sight greeted her eyes; there were two groups with weapons drawn and pointed at the other. On the side with the couch, were the Avengers: the Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Back Widow, and Hawkeye. Standing opposite them in front of the T.V., were a group of elves with Lily in the front with her bow drawn. Avery and Abbey recognized two of the elves immediately, Lord Elrond of Rivendell and King Thranduil of Mirkwood, but they weren't sure who the other three were.

Avery stared at the two groups for a minute than shook her head and called, "Lily." Lily looked over at her and Avery gestured for her to come. She rolled her eyes and came over, "what?" She hissed. "What is happening?" Asked Avery gesturing to the two groups. "I though it was obvious," said Lily, "the Avengers have never seen elves before and the elves have never seen anyone even close to resembling the Avengers. Hence, the weapons." Avery groaned, "No this can not be happening! My house is being over run by people who are supposed to be fiction!" "Well they are obviously not," said Lily helpfully. Avery glared at her, "that is really helpful Lily! Thanks."

Abbey turned to look at Lily, "what do we do now?" Lily looked at the two groups for a second than said, "leave them to me." Lily walked over until she stood in between the two groups; the elves instantly lowered their swords and the Avengers lowered their various weapons. "Thank you," said Lily smiling, "now, if you don't mind putting away your weapons before you kill someone." The elves looked at each other and seemed to be considering it, some of them looked like they were going to refuse, but Lily quickly gave them a glare and the elves hurriedly put their swords away, the Fellowship followed their example, none of them wanted to experience what the human could do.

The Avengers, on the other hand, out right refused to put away their weapons and protested. Abbey tried to ask them nicely to put them away, but they ignored her. Lily had finally heard enough, "put the weapons away or I will be forced to disarm you." The Avengers looked at her critically and Thor had the nerve to say, "What can you a puny mortal do to the god of thunder and his companions?" The arrow was out and imbedded in the wall faster than you could say 'Valar help him.' The elven twins looked at Lily in admiration and even Hawkeye looked at her with new respect. Avery looked up and gapped at the arrow that was embedded in her wall, "Lily!" Lily ignored her and looked intensely at the Avengers who were looking at her nervously. "I missed on purpose," she informed the team, "next time I won't." The Avengers heisted, but quickly changed their minds when Lily raised her bow. "Thank you," she said.

She turned back to her companions who were looking at her with a mixture of surprise and weariness. Avery drew her two friends away from the groups and said quietly, "I would like to know who some of these elves are because I don't recognize them." Abbey looked over at the group of elves who had just noticed the Fellowship and were now talking with them earnestly. "I don't know who three of them are," she said. Lily sighed and shook her head, "and this is why you should read books. Not all of the characters in the books make it in the movies." "They must not be important if they don't appear in the movies," said Abbey. Lily looked at her friend with a mixture of shock and anger, "for your information, there are plenty of important characters in books that don't make it in movies or are replaced with other characters."

Abbey looked confused so Avery explained, "she's still upset about the whole Lord of the Rings movie thing were thy cut out some major characters and replaced other ones." Abbey still looked confused, "didn't those movies come out years ago?" "Yes they did and she needs to learn when to let it go."

Lily ignored the jab and said, "If you had read the books you would have known that the elf with the golden hair talking to Aragorn is Glorfindel and the elf with the midnight hair standing next to him is Erestor. The two of them are Lord Elrond's captain of the guard and chief counselor. The female elf is from the Eragon series and her name is Arya."

Abbey and Avery looked at the three newly named elves, Avery then turned to Lily and said, "and that is why we have you; to tell us who some of these characters are. Now we don't have to read the books, you can tell us who they are and their histories." Lily groaned and banged her head against the nearest wall making the Hobbits look at her in concern. "Are you alright miss?" Asked Pippin worriedly. "No I'm not," she muttered. "The whole point is to read the books before you see the movies. It's too early to argue, I need food." Pippin and Merry instantly looked up at the mention of food. Lily noticed the look and smiled saying, "Come, follow me to the kitchen and I will make waffles." Pippin and Merry had no clue as to what waffles were, but at that moment they didn't care. Lily led the two Hobbits to the kitchen closely followed by Sam and Frodo; leaving Avery and Abbey behind to deal with the warriors.

"Thanks Lily," muttered Avery turning to look wearily at the characters standing in her living room.

Second chapter posted! Read and Review! I will hopefully have the sequel to This is Home posted by next week.

Guest Review replies:

ElvishJedi: Thank you for reviewing! The whole point of the story is comic relief, so I'm glad that worked out. Hopefully this chapter met your standards. Sorry about not explaining who Saphira was! I meant to and then forgot. The story ran away with me! Thank you again!


	3. A Hobbit, a Dwarf, a Pirate,and a Doctor

**Author Note:**

** Chapter Three! Hey...*hides behind Avengers* sorry for not updating in forever! I finished my freshman year so its been crazy, but summer! I will try to get a least one other chapter up before school begins again!**

**Anyway, I give you chapter three****…**

Chapter Three: A Hobbit, a Dwarf, a Pirate, and a Doctor cook pancakes

When Lily entered the kitchen she had expected to see popcorn bags from last night. What she hadn't expected was the kitchen and five figures to be covered in flour, eggs, and pancake mix. Wait, pancake mix? Lily rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing right; although she shouldn't be worried, there were fictional characters in her living room.

The Hobbits, who had followed her, peered out from behind her back; their eyes widened as they took in the scene and suddenly Frodo squeaked, "Uncle? What are you doing here?"

One of the five figures, the shortest, turned in surprise and looked at the Hobbits and human in amazement, "Frodo my nephew, what are you doing here?" Lily by this time had recognized the people despite them being covered in flour, "Mr. Bilbo," she said, "My name is Lily and you are in my friend's house."

Bilbo looked around and nodded, "it would seem so." He then turned to his companion and started arguing about stirring techniques. Lily stated at them for a second, it was amazing, Bilbo was young, as young as he had been in the Hobbit and next to him was…could it really be?! Thorin Oakenshield?! It was. He looked as young as he was in the movie; both him and Bilbo.

After she got over the fact that Thorin was alive and Bilbo was young, she turned her attention to the three other figures. One, the only female, was trying to explain to the other two what pancakes were and how to make them. One of the two males who was wearing a bow tie, seemed to be trying to make them, but couldn't exactly get it. Lily started at him for a full minute before hesitatingly saying, "Doctor?"

The man turned to her and said, "Yes, that's my name, hello. Who are you?"

"Lily."

"Hello Lily," said the Doctor, "that's a pretty name, Lily."

"Thank you," said Lily smiling, "What are you doing in New Zealand?"

The Doctor looked around the kitchen, "is that where we are?"

Lily nodded. The Doctor shrugged, "The TARDIS brought us here. Oh, this is Clara. Clara this is Lily."

The female looked up from the box of pancake mix, "hello Lily."

Lily smiled, "hello Clara."

Clara smiled and turned back to the box and continued to try to teach the Doctor how to make pancakes.

Lily watched them for a minute before turning to the last person in the kitchen; he was dressed as a pirate and looked exactly like, "Captain Jack Sparrow?"

The Pirate looked at her, "Finally, someone who knows my name. Hello love, do you happen to have any rum?"

Lily shook her head, "I don't think so," she said, "but we might have some beer."

Jack started at her, intrigued, "What is beer?"

Lily went to the fridge, got out a beer, opened it, and handed it to the Pirate. Jack looked at the beer for a couple seconds before taking a swig. Apparently he liked it, for he chugged it down and demanded another one. Lily took out another two, opened both of them and left him to his alcohol.

She then went and helped the five Hobbits, Thorin, Clara, and the Doctor to make pancakes. In the process the kitchen got, if possible, even more messy and Lily vaguely wondered what Abbey would think of this, but she quickly dismissed the thought as Pippin threw a glob of pancake mix at her and thus began the epic pancake mix battle.

_One for all and all for one__…_

Abbey seethed as she turned around to look at the warriors in her living room. Although she would never admit it, Lily would be better at handling these warriors than she and Avery. Said warriors were currently looking around the living room in bewilderment and Abbey groaned as she realized that they had posters up of all these characters in the living room. Great.

She looked wearily at the elves as they curiously examined the T. V. and the light fixture on the ceiling. Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli were examining a poster of the Fellowship in astonishment; they had obviously never seen any of these objects and were naturally curious. The Avengers on the other hand were making themselves right at home as most of them knew what the modern world was and the rest could figure it out.

She turned to Avery intending to ask her to go into the kitchen and drag Lily out here, but found out that she was talking with Arya, the elf from Eragon. She huffed, "loyalty my arse," she muttered as she walked to where Legolas and Saphira were examining a poster of themselves, she determined that they were probably the most friendly out of the Middle Earth characters. "Hi," said Abbey a little apprehensively not sure about what the elves reaction was to the posters.

The elven twins turned to her, curiosity shining in their silver blue eyes, "hello," they said together. So far so good, "My name is Abbey that," she pointed to Avery, "is my friend Avery and we have another friend who you briefly met, her name is Lily." The twins nodded and Saphira said, "well, you already know our names. That.." she pointed to Thranduil, Elrond, Glorfindel, and Erestor, "is our father and surrogate uncles." Abbey started at the twins for a minute, she didn't know that they considered the Rivendell elves as family and she briefly wondered if Lily knew that.

She quickly shook herself and continued with what was her original plan, "could you go into the kitchen and get Lily for me?" Legolas and Saphira looked at each then nodded. Abbey inwardly sighed in relief that was easier than she thought it would have been, "she's blond with blue eyes, can't miss her." The twins nodded and went to the kitchen examining the posters along the way.

Abbey turned to the remaining Middle Earthian elves that were looking at her in weariness hands on sword hilts or axes. That was when she realized that she still held her own sword, Anduril, in her hands. It was a miracle that she hadn't killed anyone with it. She quickly leaned it against a wall, smiled, and said, "My name is Abbey and my two friends are Avery with the brown hair and green eyes and Lily with the blond hair and blue eyes." The elves nodded then Elrond came forward and said, "It is nice to meet you Lady Abbey, I am Lord Elrond of Imladris, this is King Thranduil of Mirkwood, Glorfindel my captain, Erestor my chief counselor, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Boromir son of Denethor, Gimli son of Gloin, and Gandalf the Grey."

Abbey nodded, she had known who they were, but decided not to tell him that. Before anyone could say anything else Legolas and Saphira came running out of the kitchen covered in what looked like flour. Thranduil stared at his twins at a loss for words as was everyone else including Abbey. Lily suddenly came running out of the kitchen followed by five Hobbits, a dwarf, and two humans who were all covered in flour and other things.

"Sorry Legolas, Saphira, we didn't see you come in," said Lily stopping next to Abbey.

The twins just shook their heads and started to pull what looked like eggs out of their blond hair. Abbey turned to Lily ready to demand an explanation, but Lily had already gotten there, "we were cooking pancakes and got carried away."

Abbey looked at her friend, "and how far away did you get carried?"

Lily shrugged and simply said, "I wouldn't go into the kitchen any time soon."

Abbey opened her mouth to ask then decided not to, she really didn't want to know what state her kitchen was in right now. She instead turned to the four new people who had followed her friend out, "who are they?"

Lily turned to them and said, "guys let me introduce you to my friend Abbey, Abbey let me introduce you to Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield, Clara, and the Doctor." Abbey just nodded and said, "Is there anything else I ought to know Lily?"

Lily shrugged again and said, "Captain Jack Sparrow is in the kitchen drinking beer."

Abbey stared at her friend hoping that she had heard wrong, "Jack Sparrow is drinking beer? Where did he get the beer from?"

"I gave him some, he seems to like it."

Abbey wanted to slap her friend, but decided not to when the Middle Earthians went and surrounded her and the new people and started to introduce themselves, mainly to Clara and the Doctor as most of them knew who Bilbo and Thorin were.

Gimli and Thorin head butted as was custom while the elves greeted him with some apprehension, especially the Mirkwood elves. Avery came over and looked at the group, she then turned to Abbey and asked, "how many more do you think are going to show up?"

Abbey shook her head, "I don't know Ave, I don't know."

***Third chapter done! Things to look forward to:**

**~New Avengers, including age of Ultron characters**

**~Eragon and Saphira(the dragon), and Smaug**

**~random Narnia and Merlin characters**

**~couple more OCs (don't worry you'll like them!)**

**~S.H.I.E.L.D.!**

**~introducing villains!**

**Review please!**


End file.
